1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to telecommunications, and in particular, to methods and systems for call processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many organizations engaged in telephonic communications with large numbers of customers use call centers to route calls to customer service personnel. These call centers may include workstations for customer service personnel that answer calls, as well as one or more supervisory terminals. The workstations can include a computer and telephone. Call centers are sometimes networked to corporate computer systems. Voice and data may be linked using computer telephony integration.